1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to removable bags capable of being removably secured to a support and, more particularly, to a removable bag assembly and removable bag system configured for use with a rollator, walker, or other mobility-assistance apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
Rollators, walkers, and other mobility-assistance apparatus facilitate an individual's ability to walk and be independently mobile by providing stabilization, support, and/or reducing the burden on the individual's lower body.
In addition to the primary function of aiding mobility, rollators, walkers, and other mobility-assistance apparatus have more recently incorporated additional features that facilitate the usability, transportability, and/or convenience of such mobility-assistance apparatus. For example: a folding mechanism may be provided to facilitate the transport of the apparatus, e.g., to fit in a vehicle; a seat may be incorporated to enable the individual to be seated when stationary, e.g., to rest or once the individual's destination has been reached; and a bag may be provided to allow the user to store personal items, e.g., clothing, medication, food and drink, purchased goods, etc.